


C'mon (My Foolish Heart)

by aristars



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Getting Together, M/M, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Secret Relationship, Smut, The sexual tension is strong, but like lowkey dude
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-11-27 08:51:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18192401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aristars/pseuds/aristars
Summary: “Uh.. is this suppose to be a new development?” Hunk asks.Lance looks over at him, flabbergasted at the accusation. His blush going from one of embarrassment to one of anger.“Hunk, my buddy, my pal. What are you saying?”“I’m saying, that you wanting to “fuck Keith” is not exactly news.”“Since when?!”





	1. Kiss Me Please

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I wont abandon this one...  
> I wasn't planning on making it more than just a single chapter, but here we go!  
> also the title is from C'mon by Panic! At The Disco and Almost (Sweet Music) by Hozier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I wont abandon this one...  
> I wasn't planning on making it more than just a single chapter, but here we go!  
> also the title is from C'mon by Panic! At The Disco and Almost (Sweet Music) by Hozier

“Fuck-” Lance groans as his back hits the wall, hard. It takes a moment for his vision to clear and become less disoriented. But- before he gets the chance Keith is already in his face.

“C’mon Lance, we gotta go.”

He feels his urgency and understands; this place could blow any moment. They got their intel, now they gotta leave no trace that they were ever here. Or more like they need to leave no survivors, because a blown up galra ship is a pretty clear sign that Voltron was here. Regardless, Lance wish he had a moment to catch his breath. But around Keith, he finds that near impossible.  
Keith is a few paces ahead of him, having already taken down the sentry that sent Lance flinging towards the wall. His bayard is still ready in one hand and honestly Lance should probably be a little more focused on the mission at hand. And not, you know, the sweat dripping down Keith's neck, showed off as his hair is pulled back into a little ponytail. When did his hair get that long? Not to mention the way the paladin armor emphasizes his broad shoulders and narrow waist and his a- _Enough Lance, focus._  
Oddly enough the little voice in the back of his head sounds a lot like Keith. Something that he needs not to be focusing on right now because up ahead Red is tearing through the hull of the ship and he feels himself being sucked into space.  
Honestly, it’s a feeling he thinks that he would have gotten use to by now. But the empty void of space around him always manages to pull deeply at his gut. Space is not as he once imagined it. In theory it was mystical and beautiful. In reality, it was dull and void and threateningly never ending. I mean the stars and galaxies were pretty, don’t get him wrong. But it’s hard to appreciate them when they’re just the backdrop to a war that seems endless.  
As soon as he feels himself engulfed in space he hears the jaws of the red lion closing around them. He looks over to see that Keith is already standing, and glancing at Lance to make sure that he made it, and is in one piece. Lance gives him a half-hearted thumbs up from his place still on the floor.

“Shiro, we’re in Red, get ready to blow in 5.”

Lance would appreciate a little more than five minutes to lay on the ground and collect himself, but they need to act fast. They need as much time to put space between them and the ship before it blows.

“You coming Lance?”

Lance looks up at Keith and immediately finds himself getting lost in Keith’s dark eyes, full of concern. _Enough of that, Loverboy, we gotta go._

“Yup, yup, all good, don’t wait for me, let's blow this place.”

He really has to figure out why his conscious is starting to sound like Keith. But he figures that he’ll get that sorted out as soon as he gets his all-consuming crush on his teammate sorted out. Seriously though, when did his rivalry with that mullet turn into a crush? Maybe he’d ask Hunk later. Except no, he could only imagine that conversation becoming incredibly embarrassing for him. He at least had a little bit of shame.

…

Okay, turns out he had exactly zero shame he discovers as he lays, head first on Hunk’s bed. Hunk is being scarily quiet, but Lance guesses that that is expected. He did, after all, storm in, declare that he might really want to fuck Keith, and then immediately throw himself on his buddy’s bed.  
In his defense he meant to say that he loved him. But, he hesitated, worried that he might come off as too much of a love struck fool. _What else is new Lance?_ So instead he found it appropriate to declare that he wanted to bone said teammate and leave it at that. And Hunks following silence only made the blush on Lance’s face grow.

“Uh.. is this suppose to be a new development?” Hunk asks.

Lance looks over at him, flabbergasted at the accusation. His blush going from one of embarrassment to one of anger.

“Hunk, my buddy, my pal. What are you saying?”

“I’m saying, that you wanting to “fuck Keith” is not exactly news.”

“Since when?!”

Lance was sitting up now; hands thrown exaggeratedly in the air. His hair was sticking up at awkward angles due to the sweat left over from the mission. He decided that this was more important than showering. It had been his first solo mission with Keith in a while, and lets just say his foolish heart couldn’t handle it.  
Hunk just gave Lance a pitying look in response to Lance’s dramatics.

“Dude, you’ve been pinning after this dude since the Garrison.”

When Lance continued to just stare at him blankly he sighed and continued.

“You weren’t exactly subtle. Hell, even Pidge caught on the moment after we rescued Shiro. That whole rivalry thing you started was you basically just trying so say “no homo”.”

“What? Hunk I didn’t even think I was remotely not straight back then!”

“Really? Lance you sucked that guys- what was his name? - David? Derek?”

“Wait, you mean Devin?”

“Yeah, him! Hell you sucked his dick our 2nd year and bragged about it to me.”

“That wasn’t! We weren’t even a thing! We were just friends, yanno, just trying it out-” Lance tried to protest.

“Friends don’t suck each other’s dicks Lance.”

Lance slumped against the wall defeated. Hunk sometimes did not understand him. Obviously he’s accepted that he’s bi at this point. That’s what this whole thing with Keith was.

“I’ve just never had an actual crush on a guy before, or a crush this hard in general. I mean obviously I get a little crush on a girl everywhere we go. But this- this is different. And I just don’t know how to deal with it. I mean Keith, he’s so out of my league it’s crazy. He’s all macho-mr. Cool guy and I turn into an absolute fool every time I’m around him. Like I swear I’m not this much of an idiot! I just can’t think straight around him. And stupid Keith has to be so good at everything it drives me insane.  
I just, I don’t know. I want to impress him I guess? I think that’s how the whole rivalry thing started. I just got so frustrated because he never seemed to notice me. I mean we were neck-and-neck for fighter class and he has the audacity to not even remember my name! Who does he think he is?”

Hunk stared at his friend, wide eyed. Lance jokingly called himself loverboy, but for him it was never really serious. He just flirted like it was no big deal. Hunk had never expected him to catch feelings this bad.

“Lance, you ever think that maybe Keith is just a little aloof?”

“Whaddya mean?”

“Like maybe he’s just a little socially awkward? Like he probably didn’t forget you, just maybe your name and was too embarrassed to admit it. I mean I think his im-too-cool-for-you auro is just a mask, honestly. He’s just not the best socially and is a little bit of a hot head.”

A little bit, Hunk could not under exaggerate any more.

“Sooo. What are you saying?”

“I’m saying just talk to him! He probably doesn’t hate you, and I think your pining might hurt less if you knew that.”

 

“So,” Lance paused, “What you’re saying is become friends with the guy I’m head over heals and my unrequited love might hurt less?”

“I mean-”

“That’s an awful idea, Hunk.”

“Well pretending to hate him isn’t any better.”

“Nope, I think it’s much better. Much much better. He can’t find out how much I want to kiss his stupid face if he thinks I want to punch it.”

Hunk just gave him that look. The look that says he was being pathetic. Hell, he probably was, but he didn’t have time to dwell on that. So without another word he got up and left.

 

…

Lance wasn’t intentionally looking for Keith, but the fact that he ended up outside the training room wasn’t a coincidence. Sure enough, Lance heard the sound of swords clashing together from the otherside of the door. Of course, Keith would be here, stupid dude probably hasn’t even showered after the mission. He opened the door with such confidence and little bit of anger. Like he was gonna give this guy a piece of his mind. Remind him to take a break and take care of himself or- something like that. But Lance froze the minute he walked in.  
Keith was giving the training-bot just about everything he had and it was just a little bit too much for Lance to handle. He, of course, was wearing that god-forsaken Blade of Marmora suit. And it was the type of suit that was just a little too tight and all the right places. _God, please strike me down right now._  
Keith made eye contact with him at that moment and he held it as he pulled his sword back and collided it with the training-bot, bring it to its knees. Jesus, it’s like he was waiting for Lance to show up to pull that move.

“Lance. What are you doing here.”

“Uhhh, just thought I would come train.”

“Eh, could’ve fooled me. Don’t see you here much unless Shiro is dragging you by your ear.”

“Hah, very funny. Maybe I just don’t train when you’re here.”

“Oh really now?”

“Yeah, don’t want to embarrass you with my wicked skills.”

Keith didn’t even grant that a response. Instead he just gave Lance a once-over and a little smirk that left the tips of Lance’s ears pink.

“All right, well we’re both here right now. Lets see what you got loverboy.”

Oh god, that nickname from Keith’s mouth did very bad things to Lance’s heart. But Lance was definitely not one to back down from a challenge.

“Okay! You’re on! What did you have in mind samurai?”

Keith froze at the nickname but then dropped his bayard to the side and pulled his arms forward, stretching a little bit.

“How ‘bout some hand to hand?’

That, was totally not fair, and Keith knew it. Of course he’d pick his biggest strength. But there was no way Lance was gonna back down. Not even in the face of what would sure be the end for his poor little lovestruck heart.

“Okay. lets go!”

“You’re gonna spar in that? Jeans?”

“Hey! I could you beat you wearing a clown suit!”

That one brought a laugh out of Keith. A good, honest laugh, a rarity for him, especially amidst a war. And Lance’s heart skipped in beat to it, like it was music for his soul. Good, god he really was a lovesick fool.

Without another word, Lance dropped his jacket to the side and rolled up his sleeves. He was not the best at hand-to-hand but to hell with it if he wasn’t gonna give it his all. And Keith, he was built like he was made for this. His hair pulled back out of his face, he’d grown taller recently and that marmoran suit really showed off all his greatest assets. God damn.  
Keith gave Lance’s heart no time to recover before he moved and dear god this was a bad idea on Lance’s part. He was rarely this close to Keith, and the scent of his sweat really should have been more of a turn off for him. He wasn’t going to go down without a fight though, no matter how badly he wanted to be pinned to the floor.  
Keith still had the upper hand and one flying kick to his side brought Lance to the ground.  
“Oh c’mon, don’t go easy on me Keith. “

“Heh, doesn’t look like that from up here, given that you fell pretty easily.”

“Hey, watch it, we’re just warming up.”

“Well better get fighting, you might actually manage to get a hit in if you could keep that mouth shut for longer than a second.”

“Make me, samurai.”

And dear god, that was the wrong thing to say. It only led to a smirk from Keith and a weak feeling in the knees for Lance.  
They continued to dance around each other, not holding back in their hits. And Lance, was anything but a weakling. He may not have gotten in fights back in the Garrison, but the previous year on the castle might as well have been boot camp.  
Despite what Keith said, their bickering didn’t stop. In fact, Keith seemed to enjoy egging Lance on with every snarky comment. Especially when he got the upperhand, which was often. He’d even manage to pin him to the floor. Straddling his hips just barely and holding both his hands above his head with just one hand.

“Fuck-”

“Heh, what happened to those wicked skills Lancey lance?”

“Oh shut it, Kogane. You know this isn’t my strong suit.”

“Whatever you say McClain, but it looks like I have the upper hand right now,” Keith leaned down closer, so close he might as well have been whispering against his ear and the heat of his breath caused Lance to squirm.

“Careful now, wouldn’t want to hurt you.”

Now that was whispered directly in his ear and Lance had suddenly gone very still. He kept waiting for Keith to move, but instead he had let his hips fall and he was definitely straddling Lance now. His mouth moved closer to his ear and suddenly his lips were there, nibbling on the lobe before leaving a wet kiss on his neck. A weak whine left Lance’s mouth, and holy shit that was embarrassing, but Keith didn’t stop. His mouth moved farther down, kissing and biting at his neck like this was normal. _Fuck this isn't normal. Friends don’t do this._  
Keith didn’t let up, his mouth proved to get more aggressive and Lance’s mouth didn’t know how to shut up either. His gasps and whines only seemed to encourage Keith until Lance was pretty sure he left a bite mark on his neck.

“Oh Fuck, Keith.”

That caused him to draw back and he stared into Lance’s eyes. Lance moved his hands to Keith’s hips, just now realizing that they weren’t being restrained anymore.

“Keith please-” Lance gasped and Keith quirked his head to the side and dragged his hips against his.

“Kiss me please.”

Those words seemed to be all he needed to hear as Keith leaned down and suddenly all rules were off. Any notion of being rivals or teammates, or even friends flew out the door the minute Keith opened his mouth in a gasp and their tongues collided together.  
Keith kissed him without abandon and Lance held nothing back either. It was messy, and unpracticed and Lance began to question if this was Keith’s first kiss. But oh god, it was good. Keith tasted so, so good against him and Lance didn’t seem to be able to get close enough. He needed to have his taste in his mouth forever, have the imprint of his body against his. And holy shit they were holding hands now. Keith had both of his hands in his and held above his head, pinning his whole body to the floor with his own.  
Lance pulled back, nearly out of breath, and Keith, Keith let out a godforsaken whine at the loss of contact.

“Lance, mmm-” He proceeded to shove his nose into the crook of his neck and continued with his attempts to leave permanent marks on Lance’s neck.  
Lance had never heard his voice go so soft, especially not when using his name. And it did things to him.

“Keith- what. Stop, what are we doing?”

Keith pulled back, confusion on his face, and his hair a mess and threatening to fall out of his band. Lance vaguely remembers running his hands through it.

“I thought I’d have a bit of fun.”

And that, that was it wasn’t it? This didn’t mean anything to Keith. He’d just gotten horny and figured he’d jump whoever was decent looking and the closest to him. This was just for fun.  
Lance shoved him off.

“Welp, fun’s over buddy”

Lance stood up, trying to hide his hurt, completely missing the pout on Keith’s face. Lance walked over to where he had discarded his jacket and threw it back on, straightening out his clothes in the process. He gave Keith one last look.  
“Go take a shower, buddy. You need it,” Lance said before he turned and left, not letting his shoulders slump in disappointment till after he walked out the door.

Keith was left there on the floor, stewing in confusion, wondering what he had said this time. Had he really read the signals that badly? Did Lance really not understand what that kiss meant to him?  
Keith let out a loud groan and fell against the training floor in annoyance. He stewed there, wondering how the fuck he was going to ignore those hickeys for the next few days.  
Nice going there, Kogane, nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Kiss Me - Ed Sheeran


	2. Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all I can say is they're both really big idiots and i'm sorry  
> also this fic may end up way longer than i thought at this pace

Keith was not stewing, despite what Shiro said. He was fine, everything was normal. So what if he had his tongue down Lance’s mouth just yesterday?! They were back to being rivals apparently. So it was fine, Keith was good.

He didn’t dare glance up from his food goo. Lance was sitting directly across from him and he could sense his piercing gaze. God, what was his problem? Did that kiss really offend him that much? If you had asked Keith he’d seemed like he was enjoying it. But something had changed so suddenly in that moment and Keith still couldn’t figure it out.

He thought that had been the moment you know? Where everything could be put on the table, because Keith was tired. He was tired of trying to hide how much he wanted to kiss that stupid smirk off Lance’s face. And when he’d finally gotten a taste he’d been shoved away.

“Okay team,” Shiro broke both Keith and Lance out of their trance, “We’re approaching Arus and we’re going to be landing in about a varga.”

“What? Why are we stopping there?” Keith asked, clearly confused like the rest of them.

“Has there been a distress call?” Pidge asked.

“Not at all number five!” Coran interrupted, “In fact the Arusians are having their annual Lion Goddess Festival, and Voltron has been invited.”

“Wait, a festival? Shiro you can’t be serious. Do we even have time for this?” Keith asked.

Lance had leaned over a little to Pidge and whispered, “Keith, ever the party pooper,” like Keith wouldn’t be able to hear. He just scowled in his direction.

“Actually Keith, Allura and I have decided that we all deserved a little break and this is the perfect opportunity to not only do that but strengthen our alliance with the Arusians.”

“Shiro is right. I know I can push you all too far, and we can not keep running like we have been before we all break down. Voltron can afford to take a break and recoup.”

And like that every accepted Allura’s words. She was right they were all exhausted and run dry. No one was going to complain about getting a little vacation. Except Keith apparently.

Lance stared at him, puzzled. _What was with this guy? Didn’t he know how to take a break?_

…

The thing is if you had asked Keith if he wanted to take a break 24 hours ago he would have cried to the heavens in relief. Fighting a war was no easy feat, and also finding out that you’re part of the alien race that was responsible for so much destruction was emotional taxing. But the thing was now, Keith didn’t want a break. After that disaster with Lance he needed to keep moving, needed to keep his mind of what Lance had felt like underneath him, how soft and pliant his lips had been, how his hands had felt running through his hair. God, he would be a disaster if he didn’t keep his hands moving. Which is why he was here, again, on the training deck, like always.

At the sound of the door sliding open, Keith struggled to keep his attention on the bot in front of him. It wasn’t hard to guess who it was. He’d recognize those footsteps anywhere.

“No surprise that you’re here again?” Lance’s voice echoed in the emptiness of the room, “Don’t you know when to quit samurai?’

There was a new bitterness behind the nickname, and Keith hated it. How had they backtracked so quickly?

“What are you doing here Lance?”

Keith turned around and was surprised to run face to face with Lance. When had he gotten so close?

“Could ask the same about you. Didn’t you hear the princess? We all need to take a break.”

“Well, doesn’t mean I have to go rusty,” Keith said, before he turned, trying to put some much needed space between them.  
“Yeah, that doesn’t sound like something you have to worry about.”

“Lance.”

Keith stopped to face him, wanting this mindless banter to end. There was no real bite to any of it and each comment ran dry. He wanted to get to the real issue.

“Keith?”

He walked closer to him, now he was the one all up in his space.

“Why’d you push me away yesterday?”

 

Lance scoffed, “Really? You’re one to talk?”

“What is that suppose to mean?”

“You’re always the one who’s pushing people away Keith,” his voice came out louder and harsher than he intended.

Keith took a step, he looked like he had been slapped. And Lance, he immediately wanted to take it back. To apologize and pull Keith to him because had no right to look like a kicked puppy.

“Honestly? I’m surprised you even know how to have fun.”

At that Lance turned and walked away, wondering what the point of even coming here was if it was just going to make everything hurt worse.

“Enjoy beating up the training bot, Keith.”

 

…

 

Lance didn’t really know what he expected from the Arusians when it came to a festival, but he should have guessed, they were overall pretty modest. It was on the small side for a festival, with a large bonfire in the center of it all. Around that were several vendors selling food and even little stone nick nacks depicting the lion goddess.

The food, was absolutely delicious though, and as Hunk and Lance engorged themselves on it Lance was too scared to ask what exactly it was that he was eating. He probably wouldn’t understand anyway so bon appetit!

Despite their modesty the Arusian festival was great. The music was a little… interesting, but the tiny arusians dancing was too adorable to pass up. And they were still as huggable as last time and Lance could not pass that up.

So Lance was having a good time! Not thinking about Keith at all! Except that Keith was there, always at his peripheral, absolutely refusing to have a good time, despite Shiro constantly nagging him.God, why couldn’t he loosen up for once? It’s not like the galra were about to attack, not like last tim- Okay so maybe Keith had good reason to be on edge. But for fucks sake someone needed to loosen up.

“Lance! Hey Arus to Lance!”

He jerked to attention when Hunk waved his hand in front of his face.

“What’s got your panties in a twist dude?” Pidge asked, sitting on the ground next to him.

They were all gathered around the bonfire, leaning against the logs set up as seating. They were attempting to shove all the food they could into their mouths, dreading the moment they’d have to go back to the green food goo.

“He’s just pining over Keith again, don’t mind him,” Lance jabbed Hunk in the side to try to shut him up.

“What? It’s not like she doesn’t know dude.”

“Still- its just.”

“I can’t believe you’re still not over him Lance, I mean you weren’t even hung up on Allura for this long,” Pidge took a sip of the shiny blue liquid from the bottle she was holding.

“Where did you get that Pidge?” Lance asked, desperate to change the subject.

“Oh this?” She held up the bottle, peering at its contents and giving it a swirl before she took a sip, “A little Arusian gave it to me.”

“Do you even know what it is?”

“Oh, like you know what is anything you’ve eaten tonight,” She scoffed, “Besides I’m pretty sure it’s just like an Arusian mead.”  
“Pidge!” Both Lance and Hunk exclaimed.

Despite being only 2 years older than her, they were technically adults, and felt incredibly protective of their youngest teammate. Lance reached out to swipe the bottle away from her.

“Hey!” She protested.

Lance brought it to his nose and sniffed it.

“Holy shit Pidge-podge! How much of this have you had?”

“What concern of it is yours?” She gave him a squinty eyed look obviously already a little out of it.

“Um obviously as your honorary older brothers we can not allows you to get shit faced-”

“Exactly!” Hunk exclaimed.

“Alone that is,” Lance said before he took a nice long sip.

The blue liquid was incredibly sweet, but strong and burned on the way down.

 

“Lance!” Hunk squawked, obviously betrayed.

“What? My parents always taught me it’s better to drink with family than to get drunk alone.”

“I don’t know why I bother,” Hunk said before he grabbed the bottle himself and took a chug, “Holy. Shit. Pidge this is so good, please tell me you can get us more of this.”

“Ask and you shall receive my friend.”

 

…

There are two situations in which you should absolutely not get shit faced in. The first being while on an alien planet while sitting very close to a huge ass fire. The second is while you’re trying desperately to get over your crush on your teammate who obviously just wants to use you to fuck.

But honestly with over a half of that blue alien mead running through his veins, Lance was beginning to question what was so wrong with that. So maybe Keith did actually find him attractive? Maybe he was a little bored and just wanted to get off on the nearest available guy? Was that so wrong of him? And who was Lance to stop him?

That kiss had been so nice, so so nice. And Lance already missed, and he really wanted to do it again. He was just worried that Keith was mad at him.

“Hunk?” Lance asked

They were still laying near the fire that was about to go out. At some point they had all ended up sprawled on the ground staring at the stars and the constellations much different from Earth’s.

“Yeah Lance?”

“Do you think Keith hates me right now?”

“Uh Lance, given that he’s been staring at you like all night I highly doubt that. Or at the very least he’s not indifferent to you. So that’s a start, I guess.”

“Really? Do you think I should go find him?”

“Uh not sure if that’s the greatest idea right now bud.”

“But I miss him, Hunk.” He paused, considering, “Imma go find him,” and Lance gets up to do just that.

“That’s gonna end badly, isn’t Hunk?” Pidge asked after Lance walked away.

“Probably.”

“Should we do something about it?”

“Do you really want to get between them right now?” Hunk gave her a look.

“Eh, yeah they’re probably fine.”

…

 

Keith was downright exhausted. It was late and the festival was tiring. It had surprisingly been a little bit of fun. The food was a nice change and he got to spend some time with Shiro so that was nice. But it had been a long night and Keith was headed back to the castle to sleep when he ran into Lance. Of course.

“Hey Keith! Buddy, my man!”

_Oh god he sounded drunk, why did he sound drunk?_

“Uh, Hey Lance.”

Lance walked up to him and seemed to have no issue in throwing one arm around his shoulder pulling him to his side.

“Keith where were you tonight?”

“We were literally at the same party Lance.”

“Aw really? Well I missed you we should hanng out more!”

Yeah, Lance was definitely drunk, but the real question was how? They were on alien planet and Lance somehow managed to get completely smashed.

“We’re hanging out right now?” Keith pointed out.

Next thing he knew, Lance used his arm as leverage to cage his entire body against the wall. _Shit._

“Hey Keith”

“Yeah?”

“Remember how you said you wanted to have some fun?”

And before he even gave Keith a chance to respond his mouth was on his. Like instinct Keith let himself be dragged into it, tilting his head in response. Lance’s knee found its way between his thighs and Keith ground down, letting out a whine. Lance basically growled in response, letting his tongue trace Keith’s lips. He wanted to lose himself in this, the feel of Lance against him. But Lance tasted very much like booze, and Lance definitely very much hated him, and he couldn’t be selfish.

“Lance-” He grunted, trying to push him off him, but Lance fell forward, face falling into Keith’s neck.

“What babe?”

_Oh, god don’t call me babe, not now._

“We shouldn’t be doing this.”

“You know that’s what I thought at first Keithy boy, but hey what’s a little fun between friends right? I think we can both afford to have a little fun.”

So that’s what this was. Not Lances drunken self coming forward to admit that he liked him. It was Lance just wanting to fuck him, or make out or whatever “friends”. Fine, Keith thought, he could play this game.

 

…

Just not now, when Lance was disgustingly drunk of course.

Keith tried his best, but all the training in the universe could not prepare him for trying to drag a wasted Lance to his room. Lance’s room that is. Because he was not going to let anything that happened tonight progress any further while Lance was like this.

“All right c’mon buddy, in bed you go.”

Lance almost dramatically, let his body fall into his bed. But not before latching a hand around Keith’s arm and pulling him down after him.

“Ugh, Lance!”

Lance ignored his complaints and continued to wrap both his arms around Keith, securing him against him. And at that point Keith gave up the idea of sleeping in his own bed tonight. Whatever kept Lance quiet and got him to sleep at least.

So he let himself relax, and buried himself down next to Lance, falling fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Blue - Troye Sivan


	3. Somebody To You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title makes it sound more romantic than it is, they just fuck. So here comes the porn, sorry.

_ Oh, this is such a bad idea, bad, bad, bad plan Lance.  _

 

Despite the endless trail of reasons playing on repeat in his head on why this was a bad idea, his body didn’t seem to want to catch up. Nope, because for whatever reason his tongue was still in Keith’s mouth. And god they were in the hallway too, for some dumb reason. In a stupid hallway of the castle where anyone could walk by at any moment. And here he had Keith in his arms, shoved against a wall, basically humping his thigh. 

 

Lance honestly hadn’t expected things to escalate this fast. Last night was a blur, at best, but he did remember going to Keith and kissing him. Because after some drinks he with his friends he decided, fuck it, if he couldn’t have Keith in whole he’d take what he could get. God, that sounded horrible didn’t? 

 

He faintly remembered falling asleep with Keith on top of him, but this morning he was gone. Lance had woken up, still wearing his jeans and t-shirt, feeling like a ghost was in the room, a cold emptiness in his arms. He’d brushed it off, wondering if he’d imagined it. Or worse, he did actually throw himself at Keith like that, and now Keith was probably off somewhere avoiding him. Probably telling Shiro that he was leaving for the blade because he couldn’t deal with telling his teammate that no, he didn’t want to bone him. And of course avoidance was Keith’s best strategy for dealing with just about anything. 

 

Until it wasn’t. 

 

Until, for whatever reason, Keith decided he’d rather pounce on Lance in the hallway. 

 

He’d shoved Lance against the wall, using his slightly wider frame and arms to hold him there. Almost on just pure instinct, Lance was ready for a fight. If this had even been just a week ago Lance would’ve assumed Keith was ready to throw hands. But it wasn’t, and the look Keith was giving him was ever knew and so very hungry. His dark eyes pierced Lance and he might have whispered something to him, but Lance’s heart was beating way too loud for him to hear anything. He supposed it didn’t matter much because Keith apparently didn’t warrant a response as his mouth went in for his. 

 

And dear god, Keith shouldn’t be this good at kissing for someone who lived in a shack for a year. Or maybe Lance’s standards were just low because it was Keith. Either way he couldn’t get enough. 

 

Lance responded just as enthusiastically as Keith and quickly decided to turn things around. He grabbed Keith by the hips and flipped them. He immediately went pliant under his touch. Lance went  to place a knee between his thighs. And Keith, Keith had the audacity to look smug in this situation, as if he had the upper hand. But then he grinded down against Lance and shit, he was hard. Keith was hard from just minutes of kissing Lance and now he was using him to get off. 

 

“Keith-” Lance let out a groan with a hint of disbelief at his current situation.

 

“Yeah Lance?” Keith basically whined, and Lance swore he never heard his voice get that high, “You enjoying this babe?”

 

The last part was said almost mockingly, and Lance vaguely remembered calling Keith that just last night.  _ Friends don’t call each other babe Lance. _ And friends definitely don’t dry hump each other. 

 

Lance did his best to shove that out of his mind. Because he would have to be stone cold crazy to deny Keith right now. Here, in front of him, eyes blown wide and blush ever spreading across his pale skin, and a little wet spot forming in his pants as he unashamedly grinded against Lance’s thigh.  _ Yeah, fuck that. _

 

And then Lance dove in, heading straight for Keith’s neck. He was maybe being a little too aggressive with the biting, but hell it only seemed to turn Keith on more so fuck it. Besides, now he would have to try to hide some hickeys like Lance was forced to. Lets just say the little bit of make up he snaggled from Allura was basically run dry after their first incident. 

 

“Mm, fuck, Lance-” 

 

Keith had absolutely no place being this loud. Not when literally anyone could hear them. The idea of one of the other paladins walking in on this display caused Lance to laugh at how ridiculous it would seem to them. Lance and Keith, rivals, now getting it on in the hallway. Lance bit down a little hard as Keith’s voice rose in pitch and in volume. 

 

“Shh, Keith,” he murmured against his neck, “mm, don’t want anyone to hear.”

 

“God, Lance-”

 

His words did little to quiet Keith and then suddenly Keith’s frantic movements halted and his mouth opened in a silent gasp. Lance froze, stealing a glance at Keith to confirm his suspicions. 

 

“Dude, did you just?”

 

“Not, a word Lance, not a word,” Keith grumbled, voice going deep again, a little horse this time. But his eyes remained closed as he caught his breath. 

 

“Um, not to assume too much, but uh wanna clean up in my room?” Lance asked. 

 

And Keith just nodded, before Lance grabbed his wrist and quickly hurried them in that direction. He had just slipped Keith into his room and was ready to follow when suddenly.

 

“Hey Lance,” said Shiro.

 

_ Shit.  _

 

Lance quickly hit the button to send the door closing shut and turned around so his back was against it.  _ Be chill Lance , be chill. You’re not the one with cum in your pants.  _

 

_ No, but you do have another issue down there, buddy.  _

 

“Uh hey Shiro,” Lance desperately tried to hide his situation down there, “What’s going on?”

 

“I was just wondering if you’ve seen Keith? You know he wasn’t there at breakfast and I still haven’t seen him since.”

 

“Oh you know he’s probably just off, yanno doing Keith stuff. Being emo, sharpening his knife probably.”

 

“Uh,” Shiro gave him a not so subtle once-over, Lance was acting weird- like weirder than normal, “Lance are you doing okay?”

 

“Absolutely! Never been better! Haven’t seen Keith today! Like at all, so you know, mood booster.” 

 

Lance’s voice definitely cracked on that one.

 

“Okay… well, let me know if you see him,” Shiro said, before he began to walk off. 

 

Lance finally let out a breath, and stood there for a second, trying to deal with what just happened before facing Keith. 

 

“Oh! And Lance?” Shiro popped his head back around the corner, “Maybe fix you little situation inside your room, and not out here in the hallway.”

 

Lance might has well have squeaked. 

  
  


…

 

“Well that was embarrassing,” Lance sighs as he leans against the door.

 

Keith has already cleaned himself up and put on a new pair of pants.

 

“Oh what? Did you embarrass yourself in front of Shiro?” Keith scoffed, “What else is new?”

 

“What?” Lance squawked, “I would- I have never-”

 

“Lance you once tried to imitate a siren noise in front of him. After knowing him for like what? A week?”

 

“Hey! I beg to differ. That was not embarrassing. Have you seen Shiro? I swear, he’s secretly a dork.”

 

Keith rolled his eyes, “Sure, Lance.” He knew it was true. He’d known Shiro for years, and even dealt with both him and Adam, someone who absolutely brought out the dorkiness in him. He wasn’t gonna give Lance that satisfaction though. Right now here had other things to give to him.

 

Lance watched Keith like a hawk as his entire demeanor changed. He walked up to him, staring at him eye to eye, “Whatever you say, babe,” he whispered before dropping to his knees. 

 

Fuck, Lance thought, as his hand found its way into Keith’s hair. He could get use to him calling him babe. 

 

…

  
  


It was the paladins weekly declared “movie night” again. A fairly new tradition that attempted to give them all a break, and maybe even a little relieve from the war, an escape. Mostly it consisted of old Altean movies that made little sense to anyone but Coran and Allura. Nonetheless, it was a ritual that they all had begun to appreciate. 

 

So here Lance was, curled next to the arm of the couch with a blanket wrapped around him. Hunk on the other side of the couch, Pidge on the floor below them, and Coran, Allura, and Shiro on the other couch. The only one missing was Keith. 

 

“Where’s Keith?” Shiro asked after they all had settled in and recognized his absence. 

 

Without absolutely zero prompting, Pidge gave Lance a little side eye.

 

“What?” Lance asked like he was being accused of something, “I haven’t seem.”

 

“I didn’t say anything,” she shrugged innocently, “just seems like you two have been hanging out a lot recently is all.”

 

“Sorry I’m late!” 

 

They all turned to see that Keith had arrived. He, like the rest of them, had also put on his paladin pajamas. The thing was it’s not like Lance hadn’t seen him in them before. He had, for every movie night in the past. But that had been Keith, angsty teammate/ rival. This was Keith- the guy who had his dick down his throat yesterday. The guy who’s mouth he’d begin to so familiar with. The guy who Lance was pretty sure he was in love with.

 

Point being, Keith looked really cute in pajamas. They were meant to be a little baggy and in turn they made Keith look much smaller than he was. Lance knew for a fact that he had broad shoulders and a strong torso underneath the red shirt, but right now he just looked- huggable. And that was not doing good things for Lance’s heart. 

 

And of course, as he would, Keith found his seat right next to Lance, sitting as close to him as possible without actually being on his lap. Now Keith and Lance hadn’t discussed their situation that much, they kind of just went with it. But one rule had come up, no one else needed to know. They weren’t dating, so none of the other Paladins had to know the nature of their relationship. So sitting this close to him was Keith basically begging Lance to cuddle him throughout the movie. And that would definitely cause suspicion among the others. 

 

Lance looked at the others to see if anyone noticed, but the lights were already off and the movie had begun. With everyone’s attention on the movie, Lance sunk back into the couch and prayed that he’d be able to keep his hands off Keith. 

 

…

 

Turns out Lance didn’t have a problem with that. Keith on the other hand, well he definitely had plans other than cuddling.  _ Of course, Lance, you’re not a couple for fucks sake.  _

 

Instead, Keith had taken to slowly leaning in close to Lance. Adjusting himself little by little till his head was on his shoulder and his right hand on his thigh. Now this, at first glance, appeared to be romantic right? Yeah, right up till Keith decided he’d rather have his hand in his pants. 

 

And, fuck. Keith was fully ready to give him a hand job in front of everybody. Not like any of them could see, or even notice as they all were faced away from them and with their full attention on the screen. 

 

Lance had no idea what was even going on in the movie anymore. The only thing he could think about was how good Keith was making him feel even at this angle. He hadn’t pulled him out of his pants and instead continued to stroke him to full hardness with them still on. Lance had to constantly bite his lip and not look at Keith to keep from making any kind of noise. 

 

Keith continued stroking him, moving up to play with the tip and the precum leaking out. He then moved his head so that his lips were on his neck. The kisses were chaste, no teeth, and just a little bit of tongue. Just light kisses and licks as he worked Lance closer to completion. Despite not being touched, Keith had  begun to let out little hums of pleasure. And Lance couldn’t help but to let out occasional gasps at the feelings. 

 

Fuck, Keith had no right working him up like this right here, where they couldn’t get away with anything more. But Lance was not stopping him. If anything the tilt of his head only encouraged him more. 

 

Lance was close, so close he was straining against his pants. He let out a quiet warning to Keith. 

 

“Not yet, sharpshooter.”

 

And then Keith was pulling himself away, completely removing all contact and turning his attention to the movie. Lance gasped, still incredibly hard and left wanting. Scared that the others might notice when the lights came on, he got up and made a run for it. 

 

He’d made it to his room, fully ready to get himself off.  _ Damn Keith, You didn’t have to be such a tease.  _

 

And with that thought the door to his room whooshed open and Lance attempted to make quick work to compose himself. But it was only Keith. Keith who was supporting the smuggest smirk. 

 

“Sorry Lance, didn’t want you cumming back there. We both no you can’t stay quiet.”

 

“Well, you didn’t have to start it in the first place,” Suddenly Keith came closer, till his chin was on his shoulder again and his mouth near his ear. 

 

“But what’s the fun in that babe?”

 

…

 

Keith woke up to a warm presence, something he was not use to. He opened his eyes, and rubbed away the blurriness. In front of him was Lance, face soft from sleep and with a little bit of drool coming from his mouth. His hair was mussed and dark eyelashes softly fanning his tan cheeks. He was without a doubt inexplicably pretty. And here he was in front of him, softly sleeping after fucking him the night before. Their legs were tangled together and Lance had one arm around his waist. 

 

It was everything Keith had wanted, the softness, the lovemaking, the waking up next to each other. But despite all that, it was not in the way he wanted. Lance didn’t love him. He was essentially just his fuck buddy. And Keith, like a fool, played into it. Eager to have a taste of Lance regardless of the circumstances. Because when Lance was in front of him willingly touching him and kissing him, he couldn’t tell his heart no. No matter how hard it was going to break later. 

 

Keith looked back to Lance’s face, holding back the urge to wake him up with soft kisses. He wanted that softness, he needed that intimacy. But he wasn’t going to get that here. No matter how much he wanted to pretend that he was actually somebody to Lance. He wasn’t and he wouldn’t be able to find any love in this bed. And that broke Keith’s heart harder than any rejection. Because he had led himself here. And now he was the one who had to go. 

 

So Lance woke up to an empty bed, alone, again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Somebody to You - The Vamps


End file.
